Mobile wireless communication devices, such as cell phones are well known in the art. Typically, a cell phone has a removable card (called “SIM card”) which consists of a processor with RAM, ROM or EEPROM or Flash memory, I/O pads, and security monitoring circuit all mounted on a removable card. The non-volatile memory in the SIM card is to store information required to access the mobile operator's network. Thus, the card may store information such as telephone number, access code, number of minutes, calling plan etc.
A network of interconnected computer networks (“Internet”) is also well known in the art. The Internet can be accessed by computers having a wired connection, or through a wireless network.
With the increase in speed in mobile networks, such as the 3G network, users of mobile wireless devices desire to access the Internet via their mobile wireless communication devices.
Thus, increasingly, the SIM card may be used to store secure information such as passwords, financial data etc. used to access the Internet or during a session on the Internet.
Therefore, there is increasing demand for higher capacity SIM cards that include a higher performance processor and larger amount of non-volatile memory. However, since the technology to manufacture high performance processors may not be compatible or optimal for manufacturing of memory devices or memory controller devices, integrated on the same die, there is a need to fab these devices on separate dies and to integrate the dies into a multichip module. Hence it is desirable to provide a mechanism whereby these types of information are secure even if the removable card falls into the wrong hands.